Vale is for the Valiant
by OniHelix
Summary: Ruby was your average everyday teenager. You know, until you look at the fact that she is training to slay monsters using a giant gunscythe. One day, she encounters a strange foe that she cannot defeat, and the next day, she meets a friend which she could never understand. The only questions Ruby really have are... Who's Link? And he's a WHAT? T to be safe.
1. Dust

**I literally watched the first few episodes of RWBY, and I was hooked. It is complete genius! It's surprisingly well done with the system they chose, the characters are quirky and fun, and the combat and story are amazing! Now, I'm still unsure of the title so far, so reviews about that would be _heavily _appreciated. As for now, chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Dust

_From the dust came the first humans. They were few in number, but unmatched in heart. However, the creatures of Grimm hungered for these humans, and they were all but wiped out. The humans tried to fight back, but the strength of these monsters was too much, and they could do nothing. But one day, the humans discovered a source of energy, powerful energy. With the fittingly named Dust, they drove away these monsters and built civilizations. Dust soon became part of everyday life. The human race prospered, but there were those who hungered for power enough... to kill for it._

OOO

A red-headed man followed by several imposing guards, likely grunts, walked down the street to the nearest Dust shop. Such man was rather tall, with green eyes, one of which concealed by a decent amount of his hair, a hat, and a white suit with black pants. He also carried a rather suspicious cane. Walking in, the man smiled evilly at the store owner.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late at night?" As he spoke, one of his grunts aimed a gun at the store owner.

"Please, don't hurt me, just take the money!"

"Oh, we aren't here for the money."

He turned back to his grunts and told them, "Get the Dust." They complied and brought forward a suitcase. They opened it and produced ten tubes designed to store dust. Each grunt walked over to different types of Dust containers and filled each tube to the brim. As they were doing that, he told the shop owner to give him one of the crystals under the counter. As one of the grunts was about to hook up the tube, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. It was a little girl wearing a red cape that had a hood with the hood up. He drew a sword and called to her.

"Hey, put your hands up where I can see 'em!"

When she didn't acknowledge him, he spoke again, this time louder and more commanding.

"I said, put your hands up where I can see 'em!"

Once again, she ignored him, so he walked over to her and pulled down her hood to see that she was wearing headphones. She turned around to see him, and he pointed at his ear, a sign to remove her headphones.

"I'll say this one more time, put your hands up where I can see 'em, kid!"

"Are you... Robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

Before he knew what was happening, he was being sent flying away from the little girl. The red-headed man noticed this and glanced at his other grunts, and then to the direction from which the other came from. They all either drew guns or sword and charged. The first one to get there was quickly kicked through the window by the red-hooded girl, where she pulled out a gun, which then transformed into a huge scythe roughly twice her height. She spun it around, then embedded it in the ground in front of her. Several grunts charged her, though she just used her scythe as a push board and kicked one in the gut, then spun around and introduced her feet to another's face.

After that, a gunshot came from the end of her scythe, ripping it out of the ground. she then used those gunshots to make her swings faster as she proceeded to beat the living Hell out of anyone that came near her. Then, the red-haired man walked out of the Dust shop and casually walked towards her.

"You know, all of this fighting isn't good for business. So," He aimed his cane at her, which the end flipped open to reveal it to be a guncane. "I'll just end this quick."

He fired at her what looked like a firework, though it turned out to be deadly explosives, though they still sounded like fireworks. Using the recoil of her scythe, she dodged out of the way. It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear, but when it did, she saw the man climbing up a nearby ladder to the roof of another building.

"Is it okay if I go after him?"

"Mhm."

She sprinted away towards the red-haired ringleader and chased him up the ladder with very surprising speed given her size. When she finally caught up to him, he turned around and fired yet another shot from his guncane, though the girl expertly spun her scythe around to defend herself, only skidding back a few feet. When the dust cleared, she saw a large heliplane swooping in from the side, it's door open and the man laughing.

"I'm sad to say this is where we part ways."

He climbed on and took out the crystal he had stolen from the shopkeeper.

"Permanently."

He threw the crystal he had stolen from the shop at her and shot it, and the girl closed her eyes. And then something happened, and she regretted her decision. While her eyes were closed, a woman lept in front of her and created a huge seal in the air in front of her, protecting her and the girl. She had used a wand to do so, then proceeded to use it to fling projectiles at the heliplane, but all in vain. The back opened to reveal a woman, though most of her was obscured by a shadow.

"I'll take the wheel, you get rid of those nuisances."

She proceeded to cast powerful fire spells at the woman, though she kept defending herself with her seal.

"Wind speed, 5.24 miles per hour."

The woman blasted at the heliplane again, though she was once again blocked. The little girl turned her scythe into a gun a started shooting at the craft, though she couldn't even make a dent in it. The shadowed woman raised both of her hands, causing fire to erupt from beneath the feet of the two women.

"Correction. Intense heat increased wind speed to 7.37 miles per hour."

The woman had created a seal beneath her feet, protecting both her and the girl from the flames. Using the rubble from the explosion, she crafted a spear using her wand and launched it at the craft, though the man thought fast and tilted the craft, reflecting all the stone off. The woman wasn't done, then proceeded to curve the stones around and spearing the ship with them. The woman in the back, however, burnt away all the stone, and the man turned the craft away.

"Target mobile. Estimated speed 30 miles per hour. Chance of missing, 0%. Taking the shot."

From an unknown location, a loud and powerful gunshot with a blue muzzle flare ripped through the thruster on the left side of the craft, slowing it, but not bringing it down.

"Target hit, but still mobile. Target out of range of Azure Rounds, changing to Gold Shot."

The unknown sniper reached to his gun and pulled out a large blue clip, the took out a single golden shell casing, put it in, closed the chamber, and took aim.

"Target at 3,000 feet and climbing. Chance of missing, 16%. Probability increasing. Taking shot."

An extremely loud gunshot with a golden muzzle flash erupted from his rifle, and a trail of gold followed where the bullet traveled, ripping through the side of the heliplane, but hitting nothing vital.

"Target... Missed. Vital points missed, body pierced."

The man disassembled the gun into three parts, the stock, the barrel, and the main body. He put them all in an intricate case hung from his belt in three different loops. He cracked his neck and sighed.

"Better luck next time, Valion. Better luck next time."

He hopped off the ledge and walked away, no one knowing what he had even done.

The girl turned to the woman in awe.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!"

OOO

She said 'autograph', not 'take me to be questioned at the jail'. However, that is where she ended up. She sat guiltily at an intirigation table, her scythe taken from her. She sighed.

The door opened and the woman from earlier walked through, followed by a tall man with silver-white hair.

"Oh my gosh, you're Headmaster Ozpin from Beacon Academy!"

"...Yes."

"You teach people how to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, don't y-"

He raised his hand to silence her. "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you."

"And, if I may ask, where did one such as yourself learn to use one of the deadliest weapons ever designed? The only other person I've seen wield one with such skill is an old friend, dusty old crow."

"I learned at Signal Academy."

"Signal taught you to use a scythe like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well one teacher in specific. He happens to be my uncle Qrow."

"Ah, so it was Qrow who taught you. Interesting." Ozpin rubbed his chin in thought, and Ruby turned to the woman from before.

"You were amazing! You were all like, Kapow, shazam, boom!" As she spoke, she made karate hand gestures. The woman was however not impressed.

"Do you realize what you did? The amount of property damage alone was very costly, and the price of the stolen Dust just adds to that! You have to leave things like this to the Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"Now, Glynda, don't be so hard on the girl."

He layed a plate of cookies in front of Ruby. She was hesitant at first, but she soon demolished the cookies.

"Besides, we might have a new applicant to Beacon in front of us."

Ruby nearly fainted. Going to Beacon was her dream, and going two years early was amazing.

OOO

The unknown sniper was polishing his rifle (1), a heavy looking sniper rifle with a barrel that looked like it belonged on an armor-piercing rifle. Considering what it did to that heliplane though, it made sense. It was roughly five feet long, predominantly blue with a gold gem near the scope. The scope was rather plain, but it was strong enough to see over three thousand feet, evident by his monster of a shot earlier. It had a blue wing-like handle with a blue grip to support the gun while shooting with green wrapping on it in the shape of Xs. He sighed as he finished cleaning it off.

"Unprecedented missing such an easy shot. Only 3,000 feet away, but my rifle is accurate at 8,000 feet. The pilot must have been very experienced to survive at such close range. The man... or was it the woman... Either way, they are strange. Highly advanced Dust Magic like that. I'll need to look into this."

He looked through the window of the police precinct and listened to what those three were talking about.

"Beacon, huh? I might check it out. I wonder if my Signal papers will get me admitted. The odds are in my favor though. No worries then."

He coughed a little. After he coughed though, the woman, Glynda, turned towards the window to try to find the source, but only saw the moon. The full moon was huge that night. This didn't lessen her suspicion. She looked for a little longer before turning away from the window, but she still listened for any unusual sounds.

The sniper had actually jumped on top of their building. Hard to hear, but that wasn't much of a problem for him. Now he was out of sight, he just had to stay quiet, also not much of a problem. He silently disassembled his rifle and put it away, making sure not to accidentally hit it on the sword and shield strapped to his back. The sword was very long with a wing-shaped guard and a golden gem in the guard, a handle with green wrapping to match the gun, and an intricate scabbard. The shield was very big with silver trimming and golden triangles in the center, complete with a large red bird design covering the bottom half.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I heard something. It must have been my imagination." As she spoke, she still kept her eyes out for the mysterious individual.

"Anyway, Miss Rose, do you accept my offer of joining Beacon?"

"Do I accept? Are monsters evil?"

"...I'll just take that as a yes. The next transport leaves in the morning. I expect to see you arriving off of it."

She smiled widely and left. Suddenly, they both heard beeping coming from Glynda's pocket. She pulled out her tablet (I think) and checked what it was beeping about. To her surprise, it was an e-mail containing a short message and some impressive Signal graduation papers.

"Mr. Ozpin, I just recieved a message. The sender is a mister 'Link Valion', and he sent us some graduation papers."

Ozpin took her tablet and looked at what this 'Link' had to say.

_Hello, Headmaster Ozpin. It has come to my attention that you are recruiting new members into Beacon, and I am applying. Listed below are my Signal Academy graduation papers, and I am guessing that you will be pleased with their results. I am also aware that the next transport is tomorrow morning. I shall see you there._

_-Link Valion_

Ozpin read on to nearly gasp at the graduation papers. This Valion was valedictorian, having more than 100% in every class, excelling greatly in both armed and unarmed combat courses. His health charts were perfect. The man had stellar grades, and was voted 'most likely to become a living weapon'.

Ozpin heard a whistle from outside, and turned to see a green clad man standing atop a nearby building, and though he was burdened by three heavy pieces of equipment, they didn't seem to weigh him down in the slightest.

"Until next time, Headmaster."

With that, he bounded away from the top of his building to somewhere neither he nor Glynda could see from within the precinct.

"He interests me. Glynda, send him back an acceptance letter. He may be a very powerful Huntsman in the making."

OOO

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, RUBY!"

"Y-Yang, let go of me, I c-can't... breathe!"

The yellow-haired girl, Yang, released a gasping Ruby.

"Whaaat? Can't I be proud of my litte sis for being admitted into Beacon two years early?"

"You can, but you don't need to choke me to do it, Yang!"

Yang started laughing as she tuned to the window. Yang was 17 comapred to Ruby's 15, and was physically more mature. She was a little taller than Ruby and had long golden hair with fuscia eyes. She wore beige clothes mainly with a small orange scarf around her neck. Passerby on the airship whistled at her.

"Wow. Ya ca't get this view at Signal, now can ya?"

Ruby followed her sister to look out the airship window. They could see the entire city of Vale, even Signal Academy. And then the window flickered on, as it was also a t.v.

"Local criminal Roman Torchwick escaped authorities once again last night, the same man heavily suspected of most of Vale's Dust theft."

"Hey! That's the guy from last night!"

"You know this guy, Ruby?"

"Not really, no. But he robbed the Dust store I was at last night. Lost my weapon magazine, too. B-But more importantly, he got away with a decent amount of the Dust!"

"Wait, waitwaitwaitwait, you're telling me you were fighting Roman Torchwi-"

She was cut off by a blonde guy gagging. It seems that flying in an airship isn't for anyone. Or more specifically, it wasn't for that guy.

"Well, that ruined the moment. We'll go over this later, Ruby. K?"

"K."

The screen switched to a hologram of Glynda, the woman from last night.

"Hello to all of those new faces. All of you have been selected to attend this prestigious academy because you have proven to be powerful fighters in your own right. Our world is experiancing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is you duty to uphold it. I am eager to meet all of you in person."

With that, the holohgram faded away to go back to being a window. Ruby decided to look around the airship to see who all was there. There was the previously heard Barfboy among many others, but who really caught her attention was the guy in green. He looked like he was around 6'2" (2) and had rather long golden hair, about as long as hers with traces of viridian (3) dye in it, deep blue eyes, and earings. Hair was covering his right eye for reasons beyond her. He was about to be a first year at beacon, but he was dressed like he was already a huntsman. He had silver armor plating on his chest and shoulders secured by straps, a layer of gold chain mail, silver plated gauntlets to match his chest armor with matching greives. He had a green shirt with the front opened and intricate black borders and a collar full of pure white fur that from the side hid the lower half of his face under the armor but above the chain mail. The undermost layer was a white long-sleeved shirt that was tight enough to expose very well-toned muscles. He also had two belts on top of the green shirt. His pants were oddly plain with a few straps around each leg, and steel-toed boots. To tie it all together he wore a green beenie that covered his ears.

But once she saw what was strapped to his back, Ruby started drooling.

He had a sword that was almost four feet long slung arcoss his back with a heavy-looking shield hooked up to the sheath. He lso had a big gun dismantled in a pack on his back, though she was pretty sure it was for trasportation purposes. She noticed that while she had been inpecting him, he had been inspecting her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I-I was just... Lookin' at your weapons. They're so pretty..."

"They aren't very special. The sword is just very sharp and can't break, the shield can block anything and suffer no damage, and the gun is accurate at distances of up to 8,000 feet. With my skill, anyway. Once I get better, it should be accurate at 10,000 feet."

"Whoa. Those are really cool. Can I see one?"

"I can't see why not."

He grabbed the three sections of the gun and pieced them together, then handed the entire weapon to Ruby. Getting a good hold of it though, she nearly fell due to it's weight.

"How much does this thing weigh?"

"12 pounds. I'm guessing that you're used to weapons of that size being light?"

"Yeah. My scythe barely weighs anything."

"And for future reference, the sword is 5 pounds and the shield is 15 pounds."

"So you carry 32 pounds of equipment everywhere?"

"34. I have brass knuckles that both weigh a pound in my pockets for hand to hand combat."

"Oh, can I see those?"

"I suppose."

He reached into his pockets and pulled out blue brass kuckles with golden studs over each of the knuckles made to focus the force of a punch into a small area.

"Those are all the weapons I possess, though I am thinking of modifying some of these later if I have the time."

"I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Link Valion."

* * *

><p><strong>Longest first chapter I've ever written. *Insert triumphant music here* But yeah, Link just went and admitted himself into Beacon, pretty much. Now, If there are those of you who haven't read my stories before, I typically leave a (#) whenever I put something that might make more sense if I talked about outside the chapter. (1) Basically a high-impact anti-tank sniper rifle version of the Master Sword. And brass knuckles. Why? Because he can. Besides, he like never had any items that let him do hand to hand combat. (2) I typically like to make Link taller so that he seems more imposing. Who would you feel more threatened by: a 5'7" dude with a sword or a 6'2" dude with a sword? I'd fear the 6'2" guy more, that's for sure. (3) His last name is Valion, which starts with a V. His color is Viridian, which starts with V. (COLOR COORDINATED) His age will be gone over soon, so don't worry about asking that. And, until next time, OniHelix out!<strong>


	2. The Shining Beacon

**This got kinda popular faster than I thought! Thanks, guys! So without hesitation, I give you chapter two of Vale is for the Valiant. (Actually thinking of keeping that name)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Shining Beacon

Yang overheard the name and was instantly in his face.

"Wait, YOU'RE Link Valion? I thought he was 18, you look 19."

"Yang, what are you talking about?"

Yang turned to her little sister with her arms crossed. "Valion graduated my junior year at Signal with some ridiculous grades, but this guy looks like he's 19. And people graduate Signal at 17, and this guy looks 2 years older than him 1 year later. Isn't this strange to you Ruby?"

Ruby had actually zoned out and started drooling over the gun still in her hands. "Wha?"

"Ruby, this is why you don't have any friends."

"Oh, not cool Yang. I do to have friends!"

"Liiike?"

"You and... and... I have friends..." As she spoke, she slowly got quieter.

"Miss Rose, I am offended. Are you saying I don't count as a friend?"

"Link?"

"Or will I be counted as 'just that guy with a cool gun who looks older than he should be?'"

She smiled to herself. "You're a friend. Wait a second. HAHA, YANG! I DO HAVE FRIENDS, PLURAL!"

She waved her two outstretched fingers in Yang's face, to which the blonde replied with a sigh.

"She won't let this go for a while. _Thanks._"

"Your sarcasm is much appreciated."

And with that, Yang lost this discussion. She made a mental note to get back at Link. _S__omehow._

"Anyway, it would appear that we are almost to Beacon. I would be grateful if you return my rifle."

Ruby pouted and returned the heavy rifle to it's riteful owner. He was a little disgusted when he found there was a decent amount of drool on the main body.

"Oh. Well then."

She blushed and tried to wipe it off with her sleeve, but only managed to smear it all over the rifle.

"I'm so sorry!" _Please don't change his status as a friend._

"Don't worry about it Ruby. I have cleaning supplies on me. Unless you have super drool, this should come off without a problem. I'll do it after we settle into Beacon."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. She still had more than one friend. "Thanks, Link. Yang, don't worry about who is or who he says he is, he's a nice guy. He doesn't care that there's spit on his rifle, and he's my second ever friend. Plus, he's kinda cute."

Yang had to agree, though Link didn't hear her, as he had walked towards the exit, as they were landing at Beacon in a few moments. Once the airship stopped, Barfboy, for lack of a better name, ran past Ruby and Yang and began vomiting in the nearest garbage can. Link was close to the action as the can was right next to the exit, and shook his head.

"Ew. Hold it in, man."

"Oh, God I just lost half my breakfast."

With nothing better to do, Link walked off the airship, polishing his rifle. Ruby and Yang then walked off, and Ruby went into fangirl mode.

"Oh my gosh, that's a collapsible bo staff. *Gasp* And that's a FIRE SWORD!"

"Why are you so interested in other weapons? Don't you own a freaking gunscythe?"

While Yang spoke, Ruby folded out her scythe.

"Well yeah, Crescent Rose will always be my number one, but seeing a new weapon is like making a new friend, only easier."

"Alright, Ruby, I'll see you later," said Yang while Ruby put away Crescent Rose.

"What? But I need your help finding my way around here!"

A group of people quickly popped up around Yang. "Sorry, my friends are here, gotta go, bye!" She spoke faster than even Ruby could follow, and they all sped off past Ruby, spinning her around and making her dizzy.

"But I need help finding our dorms, we do have dorms right?"

She fell backwards onto a cart full of luggage, knocking it everywhere. The owner was right in front of Ruby, a baby blue clad white-haired girl with obvious anger on her face.

"What are you doing?! Do you have any idea how expensive those things are?"

Ruby guiltily handed her one of the suitcases mumbling, "I-I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused? This is Dust!" She reached into her case and out a vial of Dust.

"Jeez, I said I was sorry."

"Are you kidding me? This is fire, ice, lightning, ENERGY!"

As she said that, she waved the vial of Dust in Ruby's face, accidentally sprinkling the dust on her face. Ruby inhaled, sneezed, and somehow igniting the Dust particles and engulfing the white-haired girl in a fireball sparkling with ice and electricity. The sudden shock of being LIT ON FIRE caused her to drop her Dust vial.

"*Sniff* Oh, crap. Are you okay?"

The Dust vial rolled to the feet of a black-haired girl with amber eyes, a bow in her hair, and predominantly black clothing, and a sort of sword strapped to her back with a gun handle. She felt it and picked it up.

"Am I okay?! You just blew up a bunch of Dust in my face!"

"Well, so-rry princess!"

"Uh, that's 'heiress'. She's Weiss Schnee, the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producer and exporter of Dust in Vale."

"Finally, some recognition!"

"The very same company responsible for many, _many _different scandles about Faunus labor."

"Hey, I didn't need you to say that part. And give me back that Dust!"

She snatched the vial from her and stormed off, several men running after her with her luggage.

"Ugh, she was horrible. I'm Ruby, thanks for your he-"

When she turned to the black-haired girl, she was walking off. Or more specifically, away from Ruby, who fell to her knees and layed back.

"I just can't catch a break, can I?"

Someone reached out to help her up, and to her surprise, it was Barfboy.

"Need some help?"

"Is my day going to be full of blonde guys or something?" She took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"Third introduction today. I'm Ruby Rose."

"The name's Juane Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they really?"

"No idea. But they will if they don't! What's more appealing than a hot Huntsman?"

"One with game."

"For one dressed in so much red, that was cold, Crater Face."

"Crater face?' Hey, Barfboy!"

"Well, you did just blow a crater into the pavement over there using your face. So... Crater Face! And Barfboy?"

"You know, you hurled the moment we got here. So, what weapon you got there?"

"I got this sword."

"Ooh. What's it do?"

"Nothing. But the shield can! See, whenever I get tired, I can just, fold it away!"

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Well, uhhh... I got this."

She unfolded Crescent Rose and stuck it in the ground, causing Juane to jump.

"Uh, is that a scythe?"

She got it out of the ground and cocked it. "It's also a high-caliber high-impact sniper scythe."

"Huh?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh. Cool."

"Where'd you get the sword?"

"It's a hand-me-down from my great-grandfather. He used it in a war a really long time ago. Where'd you get the scythe?"

"I made it myself. Everyone who attends Signal forges their own weapons."

"Whoa, you MADE that? That's really cool."

"So, do you have any idea where we are?"

"No, I was following you."

They ran full speed towards what they thought was the meeting hall for first year students.

OOO

When they got in, Ruby heard Yang calling to her.

"Hey, Ruby! I saved you a spot!"

"Kay! Alright, Juane, talk to you later."

"Aw, where am I gonna find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" As he stepped to the side, a red-haired girl looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Said girl watched Juane as he walked past another blonde man, Link.

"*Whistle* He's cute."

"Jeez, Yang, why'd you leave me there?! I made someone mad, then I exploded, then I met this other girl who was really quiet, then I met this really nice guy, but then I left him because there was only one spot here!"

"Wow, you had a mental breakdown already?"

"YOU!" screamed Weiss.

Ruby lept into Yangs arms.

"No, it's happening again!"

"Why are you still here? Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll get into for making a crater in the middle of the plaza?!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded."

"Who are you, Blondie?"

Yang dropped Ruby uncerimoniously on the ground. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meetcha'!"

"Keep Red here under control, got it?"

"Whoa, no one talks like that to my sister."

"Well, that certainly changed."

The two girls angrily stared each other down, but they were halted by the voice of Headmaster Ozpin who wasup on the stage at the center ofthe room.

"Please settle down, everyone. Now, I know you all look up at me to hear words of wisdom, but this is not the case. When I look at all of you, theonly thing I see is wasted energy. You come here seekng knowledge, though soon you must all realize that knowledge can only get you so far. Once you reach that limit, you must go the rest of the way on your own, but it is up to you to take the first step."

With that, he left to let the students ponder what he said.

"That was wierd," said Yang. "It's almost as if he weren't even there."

"Yeah," agreed Ruby.

As Ozpin left, he handed the microphone to Glynda.

"I ask that all of you gather in the ballroom tonight. That will be your temporary quarters until further notice. And please: Boys on one side, girls on another."

She also left, and everyone just got ready to leave.

"Odd," said Link. "Ozpin was acting quite strange. Whatever, I don't see anything wrong with that."

He left as well, walking past the red-haired girl who whistled at him earlier. They made eye contact for a moment that seemed to last forever to the red-haired girl. He broke the look and kept walking.

"He's something, isn't he?"

OOO

That night in the ballroom, Ruby was writing a letter to her friends (Yes, plural) back at Signal.

"So Ruby, make any friends today other than hot-stuff Valion?" She was nailed in the face by a pillow, courtesy of Ruby.

"Hot-stuff? Uh, yeah, actually. There was this really nice guy named Juane. He was a little wierd, but who here isn't, am I right?"

After removing the pillow from her face, Yang began her assault.

"Juane, huh? Was he cuuute?"

""S-Shut up! Remember Barfboy?"

"Yeah, why? Oh, Juane is Barfboy!"

"Yep."

"So, you made two friends today, Ruby! I'm proud of you!"

"And an anti-friend. Back to one."

"You didn't make an anti-friend, you just made an enemy!"

An once again, Yang was nailed in the face by an unusually convenient pillow.

"Wanna know something, Ruby?"

"What?"

"I'm not really liking the girls on one side boys on the other rule. Then again, that does put them all in a great place to stare at, meow."

She was staring at a group of guys in general. One was shirtless and just-so-happened to be flexing for Yang, another was doing push-ups, and one was waving to her. Juane walked through her line of sight wearing a full pair of footy pajamas with bunny slippers. She said, "Ew" and continued her search for hot guys when she discovered Link. He was wearing a pair of viridian shorts that ended at his knees and a very tight-looking black sleeveless shirt bearing a deep V, also exposing a multitude of tattoos that were on the upper half of his left arm, his left pectoral, and reaching up his neck a little. Yang got out her phone an took at least seven pictures before he noticed, and then about four more before putting away her phone.

"I'll send these to you later. And then post them everywhere."

She started drooling over her pictures of Link.

"I guess hot guys to you are like rare weapons to me, sis," stated Ruby.

Ruby's phone started buzzing, and she got a message from Yang.

"Alright, let's see he- Oh, wow."

"I know, right?"

"Wow! But I'd be more impressed if you got a picture of each of his weapons. _Those _are really nice."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Wait, what's he holding over there?"

Link was tinkering with a pair of blue gauntlets with a golden gem on the backs of the hands and black leather. (1) Ruby walked over to him regardless of the gender-border that told them to stay on their own side.

"What are you doing?"

"Ruby, Miss Goodwich was very clear about which side the girls stay on, was she not?"

"Well, _yeah,_ but I wanted to see what you were working on."

"And it would appear that your sister is here for a different reason then."

Yang was taking even more pictures of Link while standing right next to Ruby.

"Yang!"

"Whaaaaat? He's so hooooot!"

Link looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and she took two more pictures then went back to her little sleeping bag. Almost all the phones on the girl's side then went off.

"Sorry about Yang. She's a bit obsessed with boys of any physical attraction."

"I suppose it's good to know that girls find me attractive though."

Ruby chuckled a little and she sat next to Link.

"Remember how I told you that I was thinking of improving my weapons? Well, so far I've been able to do this for my knuckle busters. I combined them with the armor to make these."

He held up the gauntlets, and Ruby took them. They weighed more than the typical knuckle busters, that was for sure.

"You can make weapons like this in a few minutes?"

"Remember, Signal taught us how to do so."

"Yeah... Anyway, it's getting pretty late. I going to head back to my side."

"Very well. See you in the morning."

"See ya!"

She sat down right next to Yang, who was still staring at her pictures.

"I swear, you like those pictures more than the real thing."

"So what if I do? It isn't like I'm a stalker, he let me take these."

"True. Hey!"

"What?"

"That's the girl from earlier!"

"What girl?"

"She helped me with Weiss. I guess."

"Hey Ruby... Wanna bump that friend count up to three?"

"What are you- YANG!"

Yang grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the black-haired girl.

"Hel-lo!" called Yang in a melodious voice, causing the girl to look up and aknowledge them.

"I believe that you two have met, right?"

"Hi, I'm Ruby, nice to meet you."

The girl sighed and looked to them, clearly annoyed by their prescence. "Blake. Now, If yo'd be so kind, I have a book to get back to."

Yang was a bit annoyed by Blake's dismissal and almost yelled, "Hey! We come over here and introduce ourselves and you blow us off like that? Not on my watch, sister!"

Blake merely raised an eyebrow at her outburst, and probably the worst thing to happen happened.

Weiss decided to intervene.

"WHAT is your PROBLEM?! If you haven't noticed, some of us are actually trying to sleep!" She looked up and saw she was yelling at Yang, and Yang just realized it was Weiss. They both yelled in sync,

"NOT YOU AGAIN!"

Ruby stood in between them and tried to calm them down, but she wasn't the one to do so. Link had set down his gauntlets and strided over to Yang and Weiss, placed his hands on their shoulders, applied pressure, and rendered them unconcious. He caught Weiss while Ruby caugh Yang, though the latter had much more trouble due to her slimmer build. Blake's eys widened at how he managed to do so without any apprent effort.

"How did you do that?"

"Simple pressure point. With enough pressure, it can render an individual unconcious. Would you like to learn?"

When Blake nodded, Link said, "Come see me after we get our rooms, I can teach you then."

Blake nodded again, and Link gave her a small smile as he took Weiss and left.

"Whoa. I didn't now he could do that."

Ruby set down Yang and slid in next to Blake.

"What are you reading?"

"A book, and a very good book actually. Who knows, maybe I'll go back to reading just as soon as you leave."

Blake looked down to her book, but was taken back by Ruby's next question.

"What's it called?"

"Hm?"

"Your book, does it have a name? What's it about?"

"It's abou a man with two souls, each trying to take control of his body (2)."

"Cool. Maybe when you're done with it, could I borrow it?"

"Sure. What was your name again?"

"I'm Ruby Rose!"

"I'm Blake Belladonna. A pleasure to meet you, your sister, and Weiss."

As she mentioned Yang and Weiss, she looked at them both. Yang was muttering, "Get over here, cutie, we're not done yet" and drooling. and Weiss was subconciously kicking Link in the stomach to no avail.

"Good night, Ruby."

With that, she blew out the candle, putting the entire room into shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, you guys wanted chapter two, so here it is! (1) Blue Golden Gauntlets, just call them the Azure Gauntlets The golden plating is now blue, the red gem is now gold (Dust Crystal), and the brown leather is now all black. Their abilities will be shownwhen he uses them. Hehe... (2) When I heard this, I instantl thought of Bleach. And If anyone can guess why Link seems so old, I dub thee a freaking psychic. Until then, OniHelix out!<strong>


	3. Teams in the Making

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS TO ALL! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, LATE AS WELL! Btw guys, you'll finally see what Link can do in a fight. Those Signal papers weren't fake, that's for sure. But before anyone asks, no, his right eye isn't different. It is just like his left eye... OR IS IT?! FIND OUT NOW! (ISH!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Teams in the Making

When Ruby woke, she was one of the last people there, aside from Yang and random guys who stayed up too late.

"Oh, darn it, not again."

She hurried up and woke Yang, then ran to the bathroom to change into her regular clothes. When she came back, Yang had phone in hand and was looking at her previously taken pictures.

"Oh, come on, Yang! Get ready!"

Yang sighed and got up and grabbed her clothes then headed to the bathroom, then came back with her typical clothes on. Additionally, she also had a pair of sunglasses in hand.

"Wait, what are those for?"

"To look cooler. Wow, Ruby, you have no experience with guys, do you? If you come across as more laid back, you come across as a person they would talk to more."

Ruby sighed and left the room.

"What? Is it something I said?"

OOO

When Yang next found Ruby, she was at her locker where she had stored Crescent Rose. Every student had an assigned locker, and she was looking around to see what other people were pulling out of theirs. She saw one guy grabbing a huge mace, and another being annoyed by a red-headed while grabbing two bladed green guns with extended clips out of his locker. Link had a locker on the other side, and it appeared he had finished his gauntlets. He pulled the finished set out and put then on. They now had blue metal bands around each side, as well as black areas in the gauntlets that were in-between the armored plates. He put them on and flexed his arms, and golden energy filled the crevices, accompanied by the sound of crackling electricity. Plating also came from underneath the armor on the back of his hand, plating his fingers and giving him claws. Golden sparks flew around the gauntlets, and Ruby got interested. He flexed again, and the energy changed to light blue, and the same color energy wafted around the gauntlets like wind. With a final flex, they reverted to their original, dormant state. Nodding, he reached into his locker and grabbed his dual belts, one with the case for his rifle, and another with several different colored compartments; a red one, a blue one, a yellow one, and a white one. He strapped both on in a X pattern, then grabbed his sword, shield, and rifle, then put all of them in their proper places.

"Okay, those are cool."

Other people started walking in, including the red-haired girl from the amphitheater from the previous night. She and Link locked eyes again, though he left before she had a chance to say anything.

"He got away again. Hmph. I really want to talk to him."

She shrugged and moved to her locker, from which she retrieved a Greek-styled sword and shield.

Ruby was busy grabbing Crescent Rose, until she was approached by none other than Weiss Schnee.

"You. I don't want you getting in my way today."

"Jeez, Weiss, all I want is for us to be friends! Is that so hard for you?"

"Oh, really? Then we could hang out, do each other's nails, and talk about boys! Specifically tall, awkward, and scraggly..."

This was directed at Juane, who heard this and remembered it.

"Really?!"

"No! I was being sarcastic, you dunce!"

"Hmph."

"Now, I want NOTHING to do with you, and I'm pretty sure that's mutual."

Link walked back in and placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"If you remember last night, then you will shut up and move on."

Weiss' eyes widened and she quickly walked away from Ruby.

"She's an annoying one, isn't she? How goes your day, Ruby?"

"Pretty good, actually! I can finally let Crescent Rose do the talking for me."

"Hehe, yeah... Ruby, there is something I need to warn you about."

"What's that?"

"During today's placement trials, stay clear of me. I rely on instinct, and if anything gets too close, I react. With violence. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just making sure no one but monsters die today."

"Uh, o-okay... I guess..."

A guy in thick red armor in the background chuckled.

"Pfft. You can't be that dangerous. Even if you can kill a few monsters."

"Who might you be, pray tell?"

"I'm Volga Veldin. Let _me _warn _you._ Don't get in my way, or I'll kill ya."

Both men eyed each other for a while before a broad smile appeared on both of their faces.

"I'll be looking forward to see what you can do, Green."

"And I, you, Red."

They shook hands and walked their separate ways. Volga went to his locker and pulled out a sword (1) which quickly folded out into a lance with a long and jagged blade. (2) Ruby saw it and was in awe. The weapon was about nine feet long, bigger than Crescent Rose, and it felt very hot from the distance she was at.

"Ah... There we go. Always feel better with a weapon in my hand."

He saw Ruby staring at his lance and stepped up to her, dwarfing her comparatively small size.

"What do you want, kid?"

"Kid? I'm 15, pal, don't look down on me because I'm younger!"

"And I'm 23. Only learned about Beacon about a month after last year started. This place'll make me stronger, only reason I'm here."

"We all have our own reasons, but that one sucks, honestly."

"What was that, Little Red?" Volga was obviously mad, evident by the steam coming from his nose. Ruby saw this, and her eyes widened. Is this a side-effect of the Semblances she heard so much about? Or is it just his Semblance?

"N-nothing! And what's with the steam?"

"It's smoke. My Semblance is Dragon Blood. I have attributes akin to a dragon; heat resistance, hard skin, fire breath, enhanced stre-"

"FIRE BREATH?! You can breathe FIRE?!"

"Well, yeah, I just said that. Plus, I can alter parts of my body."

Ruby crossed her arms, an act of sass.

"I don't believe you."

He growled and grabbed one of a few rags out of his locker, inhaled, and set it ablaze.

"...Nevermind. I believe you. That's sweet! I mean, fire breath? Pretty cool."

"Yep. Fire breath does what you'd think."

"Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Dragon Man!"

"...What just happened?"

As Ruby was walking out of the room, she bumped into a tall man, not as tall as Volga, who looked around 7'4", but this guy was around 6'9".

"Oh, my apologies. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's your name?"

"I am Sebastian Steele. What's your name, young one?"

"Hey, I'm Ruby Rose, and I'm 15! Why do people keep thinking I'm younger than that?"

"Quite frankly, it is because of your height. By the time I was 15, I was 5'10"."

"...Rub it in, Steele. Rub it in."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but you asked something and I supplied you with the truth, Ruby-san."

"-San?"

"I have been told I'm quite respectful due to the fact that I use honorifics from another culture. Is it not to your liking?"

"No, no... It's okay... So, what do you use?"

"Beg pardon?"

"What do you fight with?"

"Ah! A sword and shield."

"Can I see?"

He nodded and walked to his locker and grabbed a thick black sword with a chisel edge (3), as well as a circular shield with golden detailing. (4)

"What can they do?"

"Well, the sword is made of a special Dust Alloy that allows it to channel electricity without causing me bodily harm, and is far harder than any typical metals. Plus, I can alter it's shape to different weapons to suit my immediate needs, such as a bow, ax, circle blade, mace, even a lance." (5)

Ruby tried to grab the sword from him to see how it worked, but once he let go, she tumbled to the ground.

"Darn it, not again! How much does this thing weigh?"

"My apologies, but that _thing _is named Kurogane, and it weighs 25 pounds. The high weight combined with the unique blade shape is very useful for piercing armor and the thickened hides of monsters."

"Oh. Well, Kurogane is a beautiful weapon."

"Thank you, Ruby-san. I suppose we shall meet again on the battlefield, or pehaps later? Either way, farewell."

"See ya!"

Sebastian smiled an walked off, placing Kurogane in a back scabbard that matched the sword. Ruby smiled to herself.

"So today I saw Link's Dust Gauntlets, a pyro's sword/lance, and another tall guy's sword that weighs a lot. Alright! I now know what rivals Crescent Rose! Those might be the only weapons that can, honestly."

"I take offense to that, Missy!"

Ruby turned around to see a girl a little taller than her standing behind her with blue hair. (6) She had her cheeks puffed out, an act of annoyance.

"My weapon is really strong, too!"

"What do you use?"

"I call it the Summoning Gate. (7) Here, let me show you."

She pulled a small blue ring out of her pocket, roughly the size of a braclet, and took hold of it.

"THIS is my weapon!"

"A... bracelet. That's really... intimidating."

"It's dormant right now. If I opened it in here, that would be very bad. Just wait for later and you'll see."

She turned on her heel and left, a slight skip in her step.

"Didn't get her name. Eh, I'll find out later, I guess."

Weiss had hunted down the red-headed girl from the amphitheater to talk to her instead. With Link around, it becomes very difficult for her to insult Ruby.

"You're Pyrrha Nikos, right?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"So, you should probably know about how we are getting teams later, so how would you like to be a part of mine?"

"I see no reason not to, Miss?"

"Weiss Schnee."

And at that moment our favorite socially akward blonde decided to show up.

"Ladies."

"Uh, who are you?"

"I, pretty lady, am Jaune Arc. Nice to meet me, I know. So, I heard you *ahem* like what you see?"

He began flexing, displaying decently sized muscles. Volga walked back in right before said action took place, and laughed very loudly at his display.

"HAHAHA! Ya call that strength? I'LL show you strength!"

He then ripped a full locker off the wall with one arm and started lifting it above his head.

"Eh, I thought these were heavier. But you get the point."

He sloppily tossed it back into its almost-proper place, then walked out with his lance spinning violently, causing other people to stay a solid distance away from him.

"Uh, hehehe... Yeah, I can't follow that."

"Well, then I guess we're done here."

With that, Weiss turned heel and walked away from Jaune with her rapier in hand.

"So... Wanna talk, pretty lady? Jaune Arc, you may know me."

"Hello!"

Weiss, indecisive as ever, came back and looked annoyingly at Jaune.

"How DARE you speak in such a casual tone to Pyrrha Nikos, probably one of the best athletes here!"

"Pyrrha who?"

"She's the person on the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box."

"OH MY GOD A REAL LIFE CELEBRITY!"

"It was an honor to endorse them, but I don't like how unhealthy the cereal actually is... Shame."

"BUT THEY WERE DELICIOUS! It's an HONOR to meet you, Miss Nikos! So, how'd you like to join the one and only Juane Arc's team, huh?"

Link had apparently forgotten something in his locker, and came back to check. He opened it up and grabbed a grand total of 15 clips for his rife, as well as 10 of the golden shell casings that ripped clean through the thickened armor on a heliplane. Pyrrha saw her chance, bid good-bye to Jaune for the moment after saying she would consider his offer, and walked over to him.

"Hello. You're the man who I saw at the ampitheater yesterday, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. What of it?"

"Word around is that you're quite the fighter. Granted, no one has _actually _seen you fight, but your choices of weaponry and stature make you seem quite imposing."

"Hmph. Say what you will, but the only way to know how someone battles is to see it yourself."

"You have a very good point. May I ask your name?"

"Hmm. Very well. My name is Link Arcturus Valion. Just call me Link though."

"Nice to meet you, Link. My name is Pyrrha Nikos, you may have heard of me."

"No, actually. Your name doesn't sound familiar. I've long secluded myself from people, and that includes their media. Most of my time was spent training while the rest was spent trying to survive. As you can see," He held his arms out and looked down, "Both went very well. Not only did I survive with ease, but I went beyond what I ever thought I could."

"What do you mean, trying to survive?"

"My real parents died in a monster attack when I was four. I was the only one that survived, though I did recieve some wounds. Some... deep wounds. I was adopted by a new family when I was five."

"Well, that's good."

"Don't believe having a family like that is good. They didn't care for me. They didn't want a son, they wanted a slave. I was worked ragged, I was beaten, I was hardly fed, and I was abused. When the day came that I could finally escape that Hell, I took that chance gladly."

"O-Oh my God... You poor thing..."

"It was then that I realized that I wanted to protect people so that they wouldn't hae to undergo such pain, such loss. I want them to have loving families who care for them, give them a future that they can love, not the chains of a slaver. Then I found Signal. They helped me get stronger, they helped me become the warrior I wanted to be. They helped me see my potential."

"You've endured so much pain for one so young..."

"You would never understand. No one could."

With that, he closed his locker and left. Pyrrha was speechless for a moment as she let the reality of what just happened sink in. Most people were there at Beacon for the heck of it, or for the glory that came with the title of Huntsman and Huntress, but he was one of the people who were there to actually protect those he cared for.

"So much pain..."

She then left, one of the last people to do so. It was almost time for the trials.

OOO

Everyone, including Glynda and Headmaster Ozpin, was standing on a cliff overlooking a large forest. Each student was standing on a suspicious platform, and then Ozpin began to speak.

"I am aware that there are rumors that teams will be assigned. I am here to put those rumors to rest. They are true, though not in the fassion you would expect. Today, the first person you lock eyes with wll be your partner for your remaining time here at Beacon."

Many people began sighing in an annoying manner.

"But what if we don't like that person, or we know we won't work well together?"

"That is not my concern. It is all up to you. Now, you will be heading into this forest in search of relics that will assist me in placement of your teams. You will be faced with challenges along every turn that will not hesitate to kill you, but neither Glynda or myself will assist you. Now, shall we begin?"

Down the line of students, they began being flung into the air, many thanks to the platforms, which were actually catapults.

Jaune didn't like this.

"Uh, is that part optional?"

"No."

"Then were there, like, parachutes handed out, or something?"

"No, you will be falling, and you will use your own strategy to land."

"Oh, come OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was flung like a ragdoll into the air, even spinning a little as he flew.

Many stundents had rather interesting strategies to land. The guy with the green guns used the blades to dig into a tree to spiral around and slow his descent, and as he landed, kept on running. Weiss, through unknown means, created glyphs with her rapier to keep from hitting the ground. Yang, sunglasses included, using her rather interesting gun gauntlets, used their concussive force to propel herself through the air. Ruby, after hitting a bird and yelling, "BIRDY, NO!", used Crescent Rose to swing of a branch and not kill anything else upon landing. Pyrrha used her shield to plow through a large number of trees, then landed on a branch and readied her sword, which quickly turned into a javelin, which she threw an insane distance to save Jaune, who obviously couldn't land all by himself.

"Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Link had assumed skydiving stance to slow himself, then readied his sword and cut through the many trees that stood in his way. He landed and skidded to a stop, sheathed his sword, and activated his gauntlets, ready for a fight. Volga merely punched straight through a tree with minimal effort, then landed with a loud thump and a burst of flames. Smiling, he got out his lance and began spinning it as he walked towards his destination. Sebastian didn't even bother to do anything about his landing and plowed through at least nine trees, landing on the ground face first. He pulled himself out of his crater, dusted himself off, and unsheathed Kurogane, walking away as if nothing happened. The blue haired girl, name still unknown, hit a tree feet first, then nimbly leaped off, then began skipping through the trees.

Link instantly ran into a group of around 17 Beowolves, though he wasn't surprised in the slightest. One charged, likely a more reckless member of the group, though Link's clawed hand slashed it across the face, the other hand shooting through its chest, silencing it. The others became wary after seeing how easily he put the creature down, yet swarmed him nonetheless. Though the moment they got close to him, he quickly and violently attacked them with punches, chops, and slashes, leaving around 11 of them unmoving, dead, within the first few seconds, and the remaining six fled with their lives still in hand, claw wounds riddled across their bodies. At least half of the slain ones had lost their heads, and the rest were bisected.

"Not even a challenge."

Sebastian was approached by a very large Ursa, an Ursa Major, though Sebastian stood his ground, Kurogane held instinctively behind him, his shield ready to intercept any blows that came from the beast. It brought down a powerful swipe from its claws, though Sebastian's shield tanked the hit, and he wheeled around his shield, taking off one of the Ursa's legs with one clean sweep from Kurogane. The Ursa roared in pain as it fell, though Sebastian was going to finish this fight. He lept high above the monster, and brought Kurogane crashing down, splitting the Ursa in two.

"What other beasts dwell within this place, I wonder?"

Volga wasn't even trying to fight. Any beast he came across was easily torched by his convenient fire breath. His lance never met flesh, though he didn't care. He was saving that for the _real _ fights.

"These things are _WEAK!"_

The girl had finally activated her weapon, and it was ridiculous. That little bracelet turned into a huge ring about 7 feet in diameter, and all sorts of things came through. Whether it was fire, lightning, ice, huge pieces of stone, or many other things, she was using it as a weapon.

"HahaHA! No monster can beat me! I'M INVINCIBRU!"

If anyone stood within 50 feet of any of them, they fled almost instantly. If you were within 50 feet of almost certain death, you'd probably run, too.

OOO

Ruby was having the time of her life. Monsters to kill, no people to stop her, but there was one things that was getting her.

Where was Yang?

She had been looking for around ten minutes, but she hadn't even come close. She did, however, come across several groups of slaughtered Grimm. One group was charred heavily, another was clawed by something much stronger than them, another group was crushed by the forces of nature somehow, and she did see two halves of an Ursa Major, along with a leg.

"Who did this? It looks like they weren't even trying. Who ever it was, they were _good."_

She kept her pace, hoping to meet up with Yang soon, maybe kill some Grimm, but she locked eyes with the absolute _last _person she would have liked to.

Weiss Freaking Schnee.

Due to the fact that Weiss didn't have someone with her, Ruby met her fears that Weiss was her partner. Weiss, however, didn't feel like reciprocating those fears, and turned heel and left. She ran into Jaune, who was pinned to a tree by Pyrrha's javelin, but turned back the way she came.

"Was is something I said?!"

Right then, Pyrrha Nikos came by and looked up smugly at Jaune.

"Is there still room on the great Jaune Arc's team?"

"Hehe..."

Weiss walked past Ruby and grabbed her hood, then dragged her off, Ruby yelling, "You came back!"

"I will have you know that the only reason I came back was that it was either you or that blonde doofus."

Weiss dragged her for a few more feet before releasing her hood and dropping her on the ground.

"Now, you better keep up, and stay out of my way, alright?"

She left Ruby there and kept walking, only for Ruby to just _appear _in front of her.

"How the..?"

"Oh, no need to worry about me! Go as fast as you want, I can keep up!"

"Just... Stay out of my way!"

OOO

Link was getting tired of all these useless fights. He was still alone, and there were at least 37 dead Grimm killed by his hands. In the last five minutes. As he kept walking, he heard rustling and quickly readied himself.

He moved so fast, it was as if his rifle just flew itself together. He aimed the large gun at the bushes, but lowered it when he heard a sudden intake of breath. Grimm don't hesitate unless they're smarter, which he highly doubted he'd find among the monsters of this forest, or they witnessed the death of a comrade by the same weapon.

"Who goes there?"

He was honestly surprised when a mountainous man stood from the bush wearing all black and branishing a colossal sword.

"Not one of the beasts of the forest, so that rifle isn't necesary."

Link did the opposite of what the man expected, and cocked his gun.

"Name."

"...Beg pardon?"

"Name! What is it?"

"S-Sebastian Steele!"

Sebastian was getting scared at this point. Word around was that this man was exceedingly dangerous, and he was looking down the barrel of the most dangerous weapon he had seen in a long time. And it was locked and loaded, aimed inbetween his eyes. Thankfully, the rifle was lowered and unloaded.

"Well, it appears that we are partners now, Sebastian. We should keep our search going for these relics."

"My apoligies, but would you care to explain the fact that you were aiming a gun at my head?"

"You never know when even a human could be dangerous."

"Ah. I suppose that justifies your actions. May I ask the name of my new teammate?"

"Link Valion. Now, let's get moving. It's likely that the sun will set soon."

"Very well, Link-san."

Link heard the honorific, but said nothing. He didn't have time for things like that, he had a relic to find.

OOO

The bluenette was skipping quickly through the forest, not a care in the world. It wasn't until she slammed into a wall that her cheerful mood began to deteriorate. However, when said wall laughed at her expense, she knew it wasn't a wall.

"The hell are you doin'?"

"Well, I _was_ running around the forest until I slammed into you, giant guy wearing red armor and holding an abnormally long lance. What are you up to?"

"Hunting. My prey is getting away, thanks to you, now go away."

"Oooooo, what are you hunting?"

"Oh, uh, just a Deathstalker. Wanna join me?"

"Do I wanna join y- HECK YEAH!"

"Alright, kid, let's do this! Oh, and don't stand too close to me."

"Why?"

He held up his hand, why to her surprise, turned into a dragon hand, basically.

"Whoa, that is cool."

"I know, right?! My name's Volga. What did your parents call you, Blue?"

"I'm Lana, Lana Roxanne Ciana!"

"Anyway, let's go kill it!"

"YEAH!"

The Deathstalker was dead within minutes. Well, to be honest, it died almost instantly, but Volga wanted the fight to sound like it was worth five seconds of his time.

* * *

><p><strong>This took an absurdstupid amount of time to finish. I put this off for way too long, but whatever. Stuff happens. Now, what shall I teach you today? (1) Just think a sword version of (2) the Dragon Spear. Most specifically, the Stonecleaver Claw. (3) The same sword as the first Darknut you meet in Twilight Princess, as well as the same one's (4) shield. (5) Sebastian is overly fond of having a stupid large amount of weapons. (6) LANA. (7) SUMMONING GATE, ONLY WITH NATURE! There you guys go, and as always, OniHelix out!**


End file.
